PMSING
by littlesmeow77
Summary: what happens when sakuno is in that "time of the month" and ryoma keeps on insulting her tennis and lenghth of her hair.will she explode or just run away crying as usual. first fanfic so dont kill me
1. pok pok pok

- - -

"What happened sakuno!!!you havent been this upset since you thought that worm was a snake!!!". replied tomoka.

"TOMO-CHAN!!! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN ANYONE THAT WORM WAS HUGE!!!!"she exclaimed into her bestfriends wet/snotty/tearstained shirt.

"if you say 2 1/2 inches is huge I believe ya." but in this snide comment recieved a punch in the gut.

"OOOOOWWWWW!!! I LIKE YOU BETTER SAKUNO WHEN YOUR NOT P.M.S-ING!!" screamed a pissed-off tomka.Then sakuno whispered-

"...tomoka...I wish i was a boy..." said sakuno..."...what..." said tomoka then she slowly looked in sakuno's puffy-red eyes and said-

"SAKUNO.WATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS.RYUUZAKI!!!DON'T YOU DARE TURN GAY ON ME YOUNG-LADY OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

"NOOO TOMO-CHAN!!!All im saying is...is..is-... I... uh..." "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!" Screamed tomoka at her bestfriend.

" I HURT RYOMA-KUN BECAUSE I HAVE MY PERIOD!!! IGOTREALLYMADCAUSEHESAIDMYHAIRWAS-" ."WAIT WAIT WAIT !!!you did what exactly and say it slowly...take long breaths ok..." sakuno did as she was told and calmed down.

"ok..."started sakuno."it all started this morning."

FLASHBACK

POK .. POK .. POK .. was the sound sakuno made while hitting the tennis ball. She had woken up early to exercise because she heard it's good to exercise while having 'TOM' (authors note:lets jus say tom kk).She had improved in tennis enough to hit the ball more then 20 times but thats nothing special really. ...'At least not in ryoma-kun's eyes' she thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------- POK .. POK .. POK .. was the sound ryoma heard. 'who's playing tennis' he thought. "maybe I can get some practice out of him" he said to himself. He walked towards the location of the tennis ball,Only to find a slightly flustered ryuuzaki. 'She's improved somewhat but its still not enough' He thought. 'but maybe i can have a little match so i can see her form'. and with that decided to reveal himself.  
-  
"28..29..30..31-" the racket had missed it's target and the ball rolled behind sakuno. She had turned around not before hearing "Mada Mada Dane" Said a familiar person.The ball had rolled to ryoma and so he picked it up ,not knowing what was coming next. Sakuno would have usually been too nervous to be upset but now was a different time. Time of the month to be exact. She turned back slowly to the person who had so often plagued her thoughts and blushed yet...for some odd reason she felt hurt at his remark. 'shouldn't I be used to it' she thought but couldn't get rid of the anger she felt.

"What do you want 'Echizen'.As you can see im a little busy here."...did THE Ryuuzaki Sakuno REALLY just talk back at THE Echizen Ryoma?  
And to make things even more confusing she called him 'Echizen'...? Was that even possible.Was this just some sick joke cause it was in nowhere funny to him.Something was wrong with sakuno and ryoma was not gonna let this slide.EVER.


	2. DIE HORMONES!

HELO-LO!!!ME AGAIN PLZ DONT TORCH ME, ONCE AGAIN IM A NOOBIE SO DONT HURT MY FEELINGS TO THE POINT I FEEL SADISTIC AND SUICIDAL!!!JOKING ABOUT THE SUICIDAL BUT SERIOUSLY, I GOT MY SADISM FROM FUJI!!!HE'S MY MASTER!!!

HAHAHAHA

WOW I NEED A LIFE ...PLZ ENJOY AND MEMBER...IMA NOOBIE...

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS,THEY GAVE ME LOTS OF CONFIDENCE!!! I WAS THINKING ABOUT GIVING UP CAUSE...WELL.  
SEE MY GRADE FOR LANGUAGE ARTS AND YOU'LL THINK IM PHYCOTIC!!! -

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!-

-------------------------------------------------------------

STILL A FLASHBACK

'WHAT'!!! thought ryoma while having a mini mental breakdown in his mind. ' I guess she really is related to the couch, but she doesn't have the skills in tennis and-' not knowing how long he was thinking, he was interrupted by none other then sakuno."OI !!! EARTH TO RYOMA"  
"huh" replyed a confused ryoma at sakuno's weird behavior today.

"Finally you snapped out of it ! That dumb look on your face when your thinking was starting to give me the creeps." Then sakuno turned around completely ignoring a surprised Echizen.

'WHAT!!where'd that sweet ,shy, little saint that sucks at tennis go?' thought ryoma...'wait...since when have I EVER paid attention to ryuuzaki'  
'she's just the bestfriend of my stalker fangirl...but she cooks good...' He continued to look at the once shy girl ,not even knowing he missed her.

'UGH!!! what do I care the way she acts!!!she needs a backbone anyway!...' still thinking , he didn't notice that the sound pok had stopped.When he did, he looked left and right, up and down even but the once shy-girl had disappeared.'where did she go! .  
Then he heard the water fountain spirting water.He looked in the direction of the fountain , finding a thirsty ryuuzaki. 'she's thirsty after 10 minutes?. she really needs to practice more'.

-----------------------------(sakuno's p.o.v)-------------

'HE'S STILL STARING AT ME!!!' thought a clearly flustered sakuno and she couldn't take it anymore! 'what do you find so interesting that you continue to watch me!!!?ugh..im thirsty' realizing how dry her throat felt . 'wait...THATS IT!! I can use that excuse to walk away and when he's not looking..BAM!! I run away like there's no tommarrow!!GOD IM A GENIUS!!!' That was obviously another moodswing she had from flustered to confident. 'more like big-headed. keep this up sakuno you'll end up like ryoma-kun. MADA MADA DANE.' sakuno imitated ryoma in her head.

Then, when she had gotten her fill of water she slowly but surely tip-toed away trying to hide behind a tree. BUT. To her dismay ryoma was paying attention to her the whole time.

"your already done practicing?no wonder your still having difficulties in tennis." looking right through the girl when he said this. But once again sakuno was not the same. She, in truth, would have felt sad at his comment but today was different. And that difference was that comment had striked a nerve.

Sakuno had heard this.She turned around, looked dead-straight in his eyes and said "For your information, 'Echizen' I woke up early today to practice. And looking at the sun you could see its noon.So if you could excuse me, i'd like to go home ." With that she turned around hoping the boy would just leave her alone.

'Just a little further and I'll be out of here.Then I can run home and sulk in my bed til I'm JUST DANDY!!!' another moodswing and she became sarcastic. (a/n: tell me readers. whats next?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'UGH!!she did it again!!!...what could be wrong with her?' Thought ryoma who for some reason felt pity for her.'WAIT A MINUTE!!SHE'S THE ONE WHO WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED AND I FEEL SORRY FOR HER?!?.THAT'S IT!!I I'm gonna give ryuuzaki a piece of my mind for even thinking of giving me an attitude!!'. So ryoma walked towards sakuno faster and faster .(a/n:didnt he say she needed a back bone?whoa!!ryoma must have his period too cause he's having moodswings/or change of thought?IDK!!!?)

'Is he coming after me?great sakuno!!!... wait, this is'nt my fault.IT'S THE DAMN HORMONES!!!DIE!!GASP LOOK YOUR EVEN MAKING ME SWEAR!!' ryoma continues to walk closer but sakuno is too busy cursing her body at the moment to even notice. 'AND YOUR MAKING ME MEAN TO RYOMA-KUN!!! OMG what if he never forgives me ...OOHHHHH NOW I REALLY WISH I WAS A GUY,THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE MY STUPID PERIOD!!! sighALL YOU MEN HAVE IT EASY!!! YOU ONLY GET PUBERTY AND WET DREAMS!!!' .

Ryoma continues to get closer but sakuno's still distracted with her thoughts.'AWW' sakuno began to pout.'I really hope he forgives me...but then again ...HE DISERVES IT!!! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN NICE TO HIM AND WHAT DOES HE DO!!HE CRITICIZES ME EVERY CHANCE HE GETS UGHHHHHH!! exclaimed a now pissed off sakuno who's frustrations kept growing with every step ryoma drew closer to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY EVERYONE IF YOU GOT CONFUSED!!I I AM!!!HOLY CRAP I SUCK!!!REVIEW IF YOU WANT!!!PLZ DONT TORCH ME!  
I WANNA LIVVVVVEEEE!!!!!THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!-.0. XX. # # 


	3. RESTRAINING ORDER!

HELO-LO!!!SORRY IM WAYY LATE!!! 

THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS CUZ

I REALLY DO LACK

ON CONFIDENCE FOR

SOME REASON...ME SOWWY...HERES THE NEXY CHAPPY OK!!!

NOOBIE SO DONT TORCH ME PLZ!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once again still a flashback

'YUP!!!HE'S SO GETTING CLOSER!!!WHY CANT HE JUST LEAVE ME IN MY MISERY ALONE!!!GOD! YOU HAVE LIKE...THE WHOLE FEMALE SCHOOL POPULATION ON YOUR ASS!!! INCLUDING THE GAY POPULATION AS WELL!!AND YOUR ONLY 14!GO MESS WITH THEM! THEY'RE NOT ON THIER PERIODS, THOSE LUCKY BASTERDS!'

**GASP**

' UUGHHHH!!!THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!!!DAMMIT!! she could mentally picture herself pulling out her hair.

**GASP**

'IM CURSING AGAIN!!!WOW I REALLY NEED SOME MIDOL IM CRAMPING LIKE A PREGNANT LADY...EWWWWW' thought sakuno who finally realized her period living up to its name..."painful"...yes she's already dealt with the pain but never was she this effected by it,especially with the events that occured. 'lets see...i gave him an attitude.TWICE.I guess im ditching him now but he's following so..WAIT HE'S FOLLOWI-' too late. Ryoma had reached his target dispite her distracted form by quickly latching onto her hand.

'OH GOD,OH GOD,OH GOD,OH GOD!!!!WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO!!!HE'S HOLDING MY HAND FOR GOD SAKES!!there I go again!  
stop saying god's name in vain sakuno!!control your emotions!!DO.NOT.LOSE.IT!!'

"RYUUZAKI."he said in a firm tone that normally would have made sakuno blush darker then mars.

"I dont know what your problem is but you have no right to give m-"

!!!!PUNCH!!!!

Sakuno had just 'punched' Ryoma square in the face.'Did she really?' thought ryoma while clutching the sore spot.Sakuno's punch not only held anger but some strenghth as well.The impact had literally swept him off his feet to the point THE Echizen Ryoma was degrated by getting punched in the face by one of the most kindest person he knew.'What happened that made you change like this sakuno?' ryoma thought sadly to himself. 'Was it me?...did I do something wrong?...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno..had lost it.All the anger she tried to restrain just..slipped out she guessed.All the emotions she had never shown in her life were really showing thier true colors today.Who could've thought that puberty had turned sakuno into a boxer and she was actually really good at it.  
But all of that does'nt matter cause she was in a whole different state if mind.

"wait...ARE YOU TELLIN ME THAT I HAVE NO RIGHT TO GIVE 'YOU' AN ATTITUDE!!"yelled a very mad sakuno.

"SO WHAT, YOU OWN ME NOW. IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING ECHIZEN!!' sakuno was now pacing around growling with her hands in the air emphasizing how frustrated she was.Ryoma lay there dazed at this..'scary' sakuno.

"GOD!!WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU LEAVE ME 'ALONE'!!GET A RESTRAINING ORDER!!!CAUSE IF I HAVE TO I'LL BE MORE THEN GLAD TO DO IT!!."

Then. She just left. probably to save the humiliation at yelling in public or just the simple fact she said such horrible things to him. Ryoma-kun.The boy that had so often plagued her thoughts.

AT RYOMA'S HOUSE

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!THAT STINGS!!!"

"oh stop being a baby. GEEZ.You really need to be careful going down the stairs...who would've thought you were that clumsy ryoma-kun"  
said nanako.Ryoma had lied so that nanako would'nt get worried or get the wrong idea about sakuno.' I must've done something but what could it be...all I said was the usual.MADA MADA DANE. you need to practice more cause you suck at tennis...DANGET WHAT DID I DO?!!!' thought a very confused ryoma. (a/n:how dence can he be COME ON!!!YOU SAID THE ANSWER IDIOTA!!!your dencer then the friggin sea altogether!!).

' just what did I do to make her angry with me...what did I do?'

-  
CRAP I SUCK CRAP!!!!REVIEW PLEASE EVEN THOUGH I SUCK!!GOD IM A NOOBIE!!# #


	4. HOW COULD YOU SAKUNO!

HELO-LO!!! 

SOWWY ME LATE I WAS HAVING A BIT OF THE WRITER'S

BLOCK DISEASE CREEPING ON ME BUT I WILL

SURVIVE...NOW I HAVE THAT SONG IN MY HEAD...?

THATS WEIRD..AND PLUS IM DOWNLOADING THAT WEIRD FIESTA OUTSPARK THINGY...

WOW I REALLY AM BORD..IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME..

ANYONE WANT TO JUMP OFF THE EIFEL TOWER WITH ME?

GUESS NOT..WELL YOUR REVIEWS GAVE ME CONFIDENCE THAT I WAS

LIKE A DRUNK ROCK LEE...THATS SCARY...WELL PLZ REVIEW CAUSE I NEED YOUR REVIEWS

TO GIVE ME CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE.

IM LIKE A LEECH THAT SUCKS CONFIDENCE...

WITHOUT IT..I DIE,,,PLZ DONT KILL ME..

WELL HERE'S THE STORY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

"and so thats what happened" replied sakuno to tomoka who for some reason looked to be in a daze."hmm-unnnnn" she said.

"ay!!oi, tomo-chan you ok...she's so silent..is that even possible?".Tomoka continued to be in a daze for another 10 minutes.

"ughhhhh!!!!! I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING AND YOUR STILL SPACED-OUT!! I SAID I'LL TREAT YOU TO A HAMBURGER,YOUR MOM'S CALLING YOU,YOUR BROTHER'S CHEWING ON THE COUCH AGAIN,I MADE YOU AN OBENTO!WHAT ELSE IS THERE!!!"

Then sakuno continued to think of things she left out that would normally catch tomo's attention.'No not horio, she'll definitly ignore him.  
hmmm..the other regulars she doesn't really pay attention to except-NOOOOOOOO...NOT THAT BASTERD!...' contemplated sakuno. really wishing she wasn't gonna do what would **DEFINITELY **get tomoka's attention even at her funeral.

"Not that I have a choice, but this will definitely work...uhh just please wake up tomo-chan...I'm so going to regret this..."

" ok...1...2...3..take a breath in and yell what you have to say sakuno no matter how much it will burn your tongue"  
then she yelled 'it'.

"OH MY FLIPPIN GOD TOMO-CHAN!!!RYOMA'S PLAYING TENNIS AND SWEAT IS TRAILING DOWN HIS-"sakuno was interrupted by tomoka who then said-

"TRAILING DOWN HIS WHAT!!!!????IF IT'S WHAT I THINK IM TAKING PICTURES!!!WHERE IS HE SAKU-CHAN .huh. huh. huh. huh.  
huh????"

'What the hell was tomo referring to?'thought sakuno who then realized and "OH MY GOD,THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND TOMO-  
CHAN!!!GEEZ NOW MY MIND IS PERMANENTLY POISONED!!!!JESUS CHRIST!!!!" literally screamed sakuno who was banging her head on the wall of her room.If that doesn't work to erase the image from her mind what will?

"what?you said so...hey wait!Were in your room sakuno!!ryoma would never be here unless he was here doing the dirty saku-"

"TOMO-CHAN!!CONTROL YOUR PERVERTED MIND WILL YA!!!"then she sighed and sat on her bed.

"well lets continue where we left off..so tomo why did you space-out so suddenly?"she said wanting a reason as to why she spent probly half-an-hour trying to wake her bestfriend from a freakishly long trance.

"hmmmmmm...you walked away..ryoma got you...and then you-OMG!!!!!!YOU-YOU-YOU-OMG YOU ACTUALLY...OMG YOU"  
"SAY IT ALREADY!!" she said not knowing what she did that was so unforgiving.

"YOU-YOU!!YOU PUNCHED RYOMA'S ANGELIC FACE!!!THE HEAVENS WILL CURSE YOU SAKUNO!!YOUR PERMANENTLY VEXED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!HOW COULD YOU DARE TOUCH RYOMAS HOTT GREEK GOD SCULPTED FACE!!!"

Then dramatically tomoka fainted on sakuno's tennis ball rug...poor rug.Sakuno looked at her...

"Well that was a waste of time trying to explain what happened...oh well..." and with that sakuno walked over to her bed and fell into a violent dream that involved evil alien cabbage that wanted to take over the world.

-  
WHOA I DONT KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM...THAT WAS WEIRD...OK FINE I HAD THAT DREAM YESTERDAY AND THE HULK WAS THE LEADER AND...OK I'LL SHUT UP, BUT PLEASE REVIEW CUZ I NEED ADVISE AND CONFIDENCE PLEASE..I WUV YOU!!!


	5. UMMMMI HAD MY PERIOD

HI AGAIN...I SUCK..THE LAST REVIEW I GOT BEAT THE CRAP OUT

OF MY CONFIDENCE!

BUT I WILL SURVIVE!!

BRING IT ON YOU CONFIDENCE KILLERS!!

I WILL USE MY AWESOME DISPLAY OF YOUTH-FULL-NESS

TO BREAK YOU DOWN!!!

BRING IT ON!!!

MEMBER NOOBIE SO DONT TORCH ME...

HERES THE STORY...please dont kill me...me noobie..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno had woken up the next morning with a troubled mind.The dream that she had with the murderous cabbages had not yet gotten out of her system cause whenever she saw the color green,she twitched,which would make her knock over something.

Today was Monday...The day she thought was the crappiest of them all.

"Ok sakuno..just avoid ryoma as much as you can even though I am cursed of sitting in front of him in english"..."God I hate school."

She said to herself while walking to school slowly,despite the fact that she was on the verge of being late.again.

"oh well..."and continued walking to her doom...! I mean school..(hehe)  
----------------------------------RYOMA'S POV--------------------------------------------

'WHERE THE HELL IS RYUUZAKI!!' mentally yelled ryoma.He hated the fact that his human shield that kept the teacher from knowing he was sleeping in his class wasn't there,but he DESPISED the fact she was not there in front of him sending him glances every minute or so...

'why the hell I care if its my fault she's absent?...shes probly avoiding me..'

At that moment ,sakuno entered the room silently so she can sneak to her seat and not have to wait outside.But all of that was in vain...

" Sakuno.Ryuuzaki!this is your 4th time late in my class so wait outside the 'whole' class period...holding buckets.."he said with an evil smile that rivals both fuji & inui.  
That was pure evil to make someone hold buckets the whole class period!She wasnt gonna do it no matter what an adult, let alone a teacher did or said to her.Meaning lots of detentions, or even suspencion.

"your dismissed now...where was I?oh yes!so to say this in eng-"

"NO."said sakuno in a firm tone.She was beginning to wonder how she could be this daring .Right with the help of her period.At first she hated how she acted but deep down she was really liking it.After all,it was her first time being so..so..bad!!(yay!!!:D)

Ryoma had heard this and was really confused as to how she...wait actually anyone could stand up to a teacher.He'd done it plenty of times but he knew the teachers were too scared because of the fear of dealing with The Captain or better yet sakuno's grandmother..he still shivers when he remembers her angry.

"Excuse me?did you say 'no'?Ryuuzaki-san?now you owe me a 5-paragraph essay on obediance 'after' waiting outside the whole period holding buckets."said the teacher.

Sakuno was completely shocked and angered at how devilishly evil he was being.But the teacher thought otherwise.

"oh and the essay.must be in english"then continued his lesson.

'WHAT!!!IM LIKE...ENGLISH-LY-IMPAIRED IF THATS EVEN A WORD!!UGHHHH!!!YOUR.YOUR.YOUR!!!-' the anger that was there was growing so BIG..she accidently let it out in words which were-

"YOUR A TOTAL DICK!!!" said an overly pissed sakuno.(man this is unhealthy)

'GASP'

Murmurs were traveling all over the class but ryoma...even at his young age had a possibility of having a heartattack at this moment.

'YOU IDIOT!!YOU CAN GET SUSPENDED FOR SAYING THAT!!' He was actually very worried.This had come true.

"M-M-MISS RYUUZAKI!!YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 WEEKS!!!"the teacher said both angered and shocked at that 'colorful' comment just now.

"THE FUCK I CARE!!!" she said walking out of the classroom not even realizing what she just said.

"N-N-N-NEVERMIND 2 WEEKS!!A MONTH!!" the teacher trying to defend himself...or his teachers-pride.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked!!

'DID SHE-..DID SHE REALLY-!!!OH MY GOD!!!' was most likely what the students were thinking (and saying)..ryoma on the other hand was speechless...even in his mind...

Tomoka had fainted again...sadly.

-------------------LATER THAT DAY--------------

Sumire Ryuuzaki was of course surprised at what sakuno had done but later explained to the school board that.ummm...being short-tempered was something that ran through the Ryuuzaki's blood when in 'that time of the month'.The school board had reluctantly agreed to shortening her suspension but some 'discipline' was needed for her to learn,so sumire agreed to having sakuno serve 2 weeks suspencion.

-----------------------TWO WEEKS LATER------------------

"SAKUNO!!!HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!AND I DONT WANT ANOTHER PHONECALL FROM THE PRINCIPAL SAYING YOU FLIPPED OFF YOUR TEACHER YOU HEAR ME!!!" yelled sumire who was obviously annoyed at seeing her granddaughter scurrying like a cockaroach.

"HAI ,OBA-SAN!!!"...she was back to normal a couple days after the suspencion so she was no longer p.m.sing.(AAAWWWWW..sniff)

Then she quickly ran out the door after finding her obento.

---------AT SCHOOL---------------------------

Everyone was shocked to see sakuno back in school but most were too scared to even get near her...except tomoka who knew everything as to why she talked back at a teacher.Ryoma on the other hand was not shocked or scared but worried and concerned..

'why had she done what she did' thought ryoma.'I gotta talk to her no matter what.'

So school went by smoothly for sakuno despite the glares from the teachers,murmurs from the students,and screams from the students whenever she stood up to sharpen her pencil or even go the bathroom.Everyone was paying attention to her instead of usually ignoring her.  
Sometimes she wished she could be acknowledged by some people (mostly ryoma) but now all she wished was she could disappear.

And she wished for ryoma to atleast talk to her...or she could talk to him and finally say she's sorry for the way she acted.  
But that never happened that whole day.even during lunch.

soon enough the bell rang signaling the school day was over.Slowly,sakuno walked towards the school gates alone because tomoka had to babysit afterschool.

She continued to walk then a voice called out to her.

"Ryuuzaki..we need to talk."said ryoma who was waiting for her to exit the school building.

"AH!!ryoma-kun w-what are you doing here?"she said clearly scared at where their discussion was going.

"that doesn't matter now.what I want to know is why you've been acting the way you've been.."said ryoma who was experiencing guilt again for the possibility of it being his fault.

"...before I tell you that...I want to know if you can forgive me?" she said in a very low tone.

"what"ryoma thought out loud.

"I-I-I'm really sorry ryoma-kun..I didn't mean to say all those cruel things..its just...please forgive me ryoma-kun..please"sakuno said with a few tears trailing down her face and her head downkast.

"I-I forgive you ryuuzaki.."said ryoma. he really meant what he said.but with this recieved a hug from the pigtailed-girl.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU RYOMA-KUN!!!"she said truly releived he forgave her..

Ryoma on the other hand was blushing that even his ears were red.

'Shes..hugging..me..' then subcontiously he hugged her back..this went on about 5 minutes before the two literally jumped away from eachother from the long embrace they were in...blushing REALLY HARD...well sakuno the most of course.

Ryoma had calmed down first and decided to ask her his long awaited question.

"uhhh...sakuno..why were you acting differently in the first place...was it because of me?..."said ryoma who was anxious to know the answer.

"well...no it wasn't your fault ryoma-kun.It's well...can you keep this a secret ryoma-kun?" she said while looking around to see if anyone was in hearing or seeing distance of them.

"yes" he replied wondering what was so bad he had to keep it a secret.

"ok...well...you see..."she was NOT comfortable explaining this ESPECIALLY to a boy.

"you can say it. I'll keep it a secret, I promise" he said to comfort her.

"ok , fine..I..I had my period ryoma-kun..."she said avoiding his gaze while blushing madly.

"...what?..."

-  
THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!I SUCK LIKE CRAP!!! IM GONNA GET SHOT I KNEW IT!!IM SUCH A NOOB!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!

!!!!THE END!!!! 


End file.
